


Old Tradition

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Friends, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Kiyoomi felt his canines pierce through his gums. The distinctive smell of werewolves filling his nostrils.Atsumu Miya.[Sakusa Week, day 2: vampire/werewolf]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Old Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Sakusa Week, day 2 prompt: vampire/werewolf
> 
> That's definitely not the work i'm the proudest of, nor is it my favorite, but it's going to get lost in my drafts so why not posting it still lol
> 
> Mention of blood!!!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Kiyoomi has lived for centuries. He’s not a youngling anymore. He has been done being one decades ago. He shouldn’t have to watch over the actual younglings. He shouldn’t have to watch over Motoya’s little girl in particular. The older younglings could perfectly do it instead of him. But, Komori and Kiyoomi’s mother apparently didn’t see it that way.

“Motoya never complained when he had to watch over you, when you were still a young vampire. He was your age and still watched over you and the others, you know?” his mother told him, given for an explanation. “I think you could return the favor by watching over Himari for a little bit, couldn’t you?”

Kiyoomi had just sighed, refraining himself from saying that it was almost a century ago. He nodded and accepted his fate. He guessed he could. Himari couldn’t be that bad, right? He was wrong apparently. Her and Kiyoomi, were polar opposites. Kiyoomi, as youngling, would stay with Komori and read a book. It didn’t particularly change as he grew older, Kiyoomi wasn’t really one for busy meetings or fond of going hunting with his family. Hunting was disgusting. Who knows what kind of disease those animals could bear with them? No, Kiyoomi preferred the fresh blood packs he has delivered every month. At least he knew it was clean. He considered himself lucky, he wouldn’t have been able to have them a millenia ago. 

Back to Himari, the little girl never seemed to  _ stop _ . She didn’t control her speed yet, but when she will, Kiyoomi is sure she’ll give Motoya a hard time. Himari is running everywhere in the house - anywhere except the huge living room where their family is reunited - and Kiyoomi can feel the headache coming. He’ll tell Komori to take care of his own child next time. He was not some youngling babysitter. So far, Kiyoomi had to check the bedrooms three times, the kitchen two times and his reading room once. He just wished Himari would  _ settle _ . 

After coming back from his reading room, Kiyoomi stopped. It was quiet.  _ Too quiet _ . Except from the chatters he could hear from downstairs. Where was the little gremlin?

“Himari?” he called. He waited. No answer. “Himari?” he called again. Still no answer.

Now, that was weird.

“Himari, do I need to get your dad?”

Silence. The threat didn’t work apparently. Bedrooms, nothing. Kitchen, nothing. Living room, still nothing in the mass of people present. Kiyoomi went out in front of the house. His gaze immediately settled on the forest surrounding them. Vampires’ noses weren’t as developed as one of a werewolf, but Kiyoomi could perfectly make out Himari’s scent coming from the trees. 

“Shit,” just his luck. 

For a normal human being, pacing this forest would take days. For Kiyoomi, it only took minutes, Himari’s scent guiding him through the trees. He stopped at the edge of it, making leaves fly around him. Himari was there. Right in front of him.

Right out in the werewolves’ reserve.

The youngling wasn’t alone, a man was crouching in front of her. Kiyoomi felt his canines pierce out of his gums. The distinctive smell of werewolves filling his nostrils. His eyes were certainly of an amber color now. His body was reacting on instinct, ready to protect his youngling. Even if Himari wasn’t biologically is, per say. But she was family. Families protect their members. 

The man talking with Himari had golden yellow hair, styled in an undercut, exposing his black roots. He was wearing a check shirt and a sleeveless puffa jacket. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, exposing muscular and veiny arms. Kiyoomi could almost see the blood flowing underneath his skin. And he caught himself wondering what it would feel like to sink his teeth in. His clothes were a complete contrast to Kiyoomi’s silk burgundy shirt and black jeans. 

Atsumu Miya.

See, it’s been like that for ages. Vampires and werewolves can’t stand each other. Well, they couldn’t at all millenias ago. Now they were… on better terms. That didn’t mean they liked each other, though. Atsumu Miya didn’t care about status. Kiyoomi had to painfully experience it whenever he was going in town and Atsumu happened to either make a wood or rice delivery there. And of course, he had to deliver right where Kiyoomi was getting his blood packs. Of course. 

Kiyoomi is pretty sure Atsumu thinks they were friends. They’re not. It’s a one sided feeling. Kiyoomi won’t go and be friends with a werewolf. He wasn’t Motoya, going on friendly terms with one of Atsumu’s pack werewolf. Suna, if Kiyoomi recalls.  _ They’re not like grandpa and grandma describes them, you know?  _ Komori told him, when Kiyoomi have had wind of the news. Kiyoomi had just shrugged. He didn’t care. They were different species. Kiyoomi wasn’t interested in them. 

Though, maybe Atsumu Miya was making him a tiny bit curious. 

But, for now, he had to take Himari away from here. 

“Himari!” he called the youngling. “Come back here.”

The little girl turned towards him with innocent eyes, at the same time Atsumu Miya looked in his direction.

“Ah!” he broke into a wide smile. “Omi-Omi!”

Kiyomi felt his lips twitch. “Miya,” he greeted, curtly. “Himari, you have nothing to do here, let’s go back.”

“I don’t want to!”

The vampire sighed as Atsumu openly cackled. 

“You can’t be here, it’s not our territory, let’s go home.”

Himari pouted. “But mister Atsumu is nice!”

On that point, she was all Motoya. Why did everything have to be “nice” when you’re a Komori?

“Himari,” he said, sharply. He hoped the amber gleam in his eyes would convince the youngling to come back. Atsumu was watching the exchange with a wolfish grin, clearly amused. “Let’s go.”

The little girl continued pouting, but eventually gave up on trying to fight with her cousin and waved goodbye at Atsumu. This time, it’s him who pouted. 

“She can stay here ya know?” Atsumu piped in. “I’ll make sure to bring her back before sunset, don’t worry.”

“I’m not letting her stay with you, Miya.” Kiyoomi growled, hiding Himari’s smaller body behind his legs in a defensive state when Atsumu walked closer to them.

“Why not?”

“We don’t mix with you werewolves.”

Atsumu put a hand against his heart, dramatic. “Yer hurtin’ me, Omi.” he let it fall to put it in the pocket of his jacket instead. “What’s wrong in bonding between species, huh?”

“We’ve hated each other for millennia,” Kiyoomi said, matter of factly. “Why would it change?”

Atsumu shrugged. “Just like the world changes,” he retorted. “Why keep some thousands of years old law or whatever tradition saying we have to hate each other dict our life? Look at yer cousin, Motoya. He and Sunarin are friends. Did anyone die? Did it start a new war?”

“No, it didn’t.” Kiyoomi says, after a few seconds. Himari gripped the fabric of his pants with one of her little hands. 

“See?” Atsumu grinned. “Fuck the elders, we’re not in the thirteenth century anymore.”

Kiyoomi sent the werewolf a sharp ambered look upon hearing his curse words. Atsumu muttered a “oops” but didn’t seem sorry one bit. He crouched down again to look at Himari and be on her eye level. 

“Do ya want to see somethin’ super cool, Himari?”

“You’re not going to turn in front of her, are you?”

“Can I see Atsumu’s wolf?” Himari cut Kiyoomi off, excited at the prospect of seeing a werewolf in his wolf form for the first time.

Atsumu gave Kiyoomi a shit eating grin and grabbed Himari’s hand, already making his way to the farm. 

“You’ll find out if ya follow us, Omi-Omi!” Atsumu called from over his shoulder, Himari happily bouncing next to him. The vampire sighed. He didn’t really have a choice, did he?

“Don’t make me regret it, Miya.” 

Atsumu only laughed, hauling Himari on his shoulders so she could sit there. The little vampire wasn’t particularly heavy, but Atsumu pulled her up with so little effort Kiyoomi couldn’t help but stare.

“Kiyoomi never wants to go out, he always stays inside and reads his big books,” he heard Himary say in Atsumu’s ear.

“Oh? Does he?” Atsumu asks, sparing a glance at the vampire behind him. “I bet it’s not fun.”

“It’s boring!” Himari whined. It made Atsumu laugh again.

Kiyoomi shook his head. “It’s not boring Himari, you’re just too young,” he defends himself. What a treason. His own family was fraternizing with their supposed enemy. 

“We have lots of fun, here,” Atsumu spoke again, breaking Kiyoomi out of his train of thoughts. “I’m pretty sure you’ll entertain yourself more with us than with your boring cousin, Himari.” he teased.

“Kiyoomi doesn’t want to play with me!” she pouted again. “Dad asked him to watch him but the only thing he did was complain because he’s not a youngling anymore.”

“How mean of him.” Atsumu gasped, from dramatic effect. “Be nicer with yer cousin, Omi! The poor little one just wan’ to play!”

“Shut up.”

“I’ll play with ya, Himari, don’t worry,” Atsumu paid him no mind and lifted his head a bit so he could catch his cousin’s gaze. “We can even go and bother ‘Samu and Rin - ya already met Sunarin, right? Even ‘Samu won’t be as sulky as your grumpy cousin.”

Kiyoomi used his increased speed to plant himself right in front of Atsumu. If the werewolf wouldn’t have stopped by hearing him do so, they would have crashed into each other. Atsumu had his annoying smirk adorning his face. Himari was too focused on playing with the blonde strands of hair to even notice they weren’t walking anymore. Kiyoomi’s amberish eyes shined in the daylight. Atsumu’s own eyes gleamed in answer. Gold mirroring amber. 

“I suggest you stop riling me up, Miya,” Kiyoomi said in a slow, husky voice. He was really getting on his nerves.

The other’s smirk didn’t falter down. “What are ya goin’ to do, Omi-Omi?”

Kiyoomi snarled and almost bit Atsumu’s throat right there. But he was in enemy’s territory, and he could feel and smell the other werewolves of the pack. Harming Atsumu was signing a war. Or his death. Atsumu perfectly knew that, if his smirk turned full grin was any indication. 

“Wait until we’re alone for that, Omi,” he whispered, words dripping with honey, voice unctuous. He winked and resumed his walking.

Kiyoomi watched him continue his way ahead, his eyes turning a bloody red color. He really wouldn’t mind sinking his teeth into Atsumu Miya’s neck. The werewolf laughed and glanced at him. His eyes seemed to shine even brighter.

“I wouldn’t mind that, Omi.” he purred. “Yer eyes are pretty, by the way.”

Kiyoomi scoffed. Atsumu Miya was definitely an interesting specimen. Maybe… Maybe Kiyoomi could push old traditions aside for a little bit.

(“Ya know wolves stick together, don’t ya?” Atsumu asked him when Kiyoomi had joined them again. Himari was looking around her with excited eyes. She awed when she saw a greyish silver colored wolf coming out of the woods. Kiyoomi heard Atsumu calling him Osamu. Atsumu turned his head to look at the vampire. “Yer stuck with me, now.”

“I don’t think so, Miya.”

Atsumu simply chuckled, again. “Ya just don’t know it, yet.”

“Don’t get so full of yourself.” Kiyoomi answered, eyeing the werewolf. Himari was too engrossed in her discovery of the reserve to care about them. 

“I’m just sayin’,” he shrugged. “Yer interestin’, Omi-Omi.”

“I guess you are interesting as well, Miya.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
